Put It In P E R S P E C T I V E
by CraziiJaney
Summary: [manuki: yuki x manabe aka Kakeru] A collection of drabbles and oneshots. Guidelines on how to request a chapter can be found inside. Chpt1: the First Date. CoAuthored with ChibiFrubaGirl!


**Author's Note:**

Fruba: Ready Janey?

Janey: I was born ready...

Fruba: You wanna do the disclaimer?

Janey: I happen to LOVE Arizona Green tea...

Fruba: O-kay... Um... but don't you think we should actually write a disclaimer?

Janey: Fine fine... Okay, here it goes.

**Disclaimer:**

"I GOT me a Cadillac, Cadillac, Cadillac!!!!! Oooooo... I got me a Cadillac car!!! Ooo, I GOT ME A CADILLAC, CADILLAC, CADILLAC!! Lookey at me mistew...I'm a stawwww!"

Fruba: ...That'll have to do... So anyways, moving on, -ahem-... THIS IS ME AND JANEY'S VERY FIRST CORRELATION! WHOO! LET'S GET TO IT!"

Janey: What do you mean, that'll do?! I'm not a pig. OOH! I feel another one coming on...STEPPING TO THE BAAADDD SIDE!!!!!!!...

Fruba: Soooo... Just ignore her. She's rather excitable today. Um...yeah. Let's just start the story now...

Janey: Yay! Our first story written together, we hopes you likes it!

* * *

**//Chapter 1//**

"Alrighty, Machi! Are you clear on the plan?"

"Um, I think so Kimi... But uh, one question: What happens when Manabe and Yuki figure it out...? Aren't you scared they'll be angry with us?"

"Oh please, Machi! You worry much too much! They'll probably THANK us if anything!"  
"Okay then..."

- - -

Manabe scratched his head as he glared at the scrap of paper in front of him. He was supposed to be writing a paper for his biology class... Key word? Supposed to be. Unfortunately for his grade, he was definitely having a hard time concentrating.

"Hey Manabe!" cooed Kimi, one of Manabe's best friends since his childhood, as she came up from behind him. Manabe rolled his eyes; he was seriously starting to regret giving Kimi a key to his apartment.

"What's up with you?" chirped Kimi as she hopped onto her perch next to Manabe's desk. She leaned over his shoulder, peering at his science essay with obvious distaste.

"Well," replied Manabe, leaning back and rolling his eyes to the heavens, "I was _trying_ to write my very important essay for my bio class..." He forced a few coughs to emphasize his point.

"Aw Manabe, that's no fun," whined Kimi, tugging on his arm and pouting. If Manabe was interested in girls, he would probably consider it cute or maybe even arousing.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked exasperatedly, "Believe it or not Kimi, I can't just breeze through my classes like you and still expect to get straight A's."

As surprising as his statement was, it was sadly true. Kimi, despite her looks and ditsy attitude, got pretty damn good grades. Whether this had anything to do with her ability to flirt with the teachers (male or female), was debatable.

Kimi giggled, "Oh, Manabe do you really mean that? You think I'm smart? You think I'm a clever little girl?" (Insert Stifled Giggles Here)

"Well, I'm not sure about necessarily smart," muttered Manabe, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her, "but good grades? Yes."

"Meanie," snapped Kimi, clearly frowning.

"Whatever," muttered Manabe, scoffing before returning his gaze to his still rather empty paper.

Kimi's expression softened a tad as she saw the annoyed look on his face, "Manabe, what's wrong? You don't seem like yourself... Are you pregnant?"

Manabe blanched, "What?!"  
"Well," Kimi shrugged innocently, "that's what happened to the lady in Dreamgirls. She got pregnant and hormonal and they kicked her out of the group. Don't worry, Kimi won't let them kick you out of Student Counsel, even if you gain 20 pounds and beg for fried chicken."

Manabe found himself blinking rapidly as he struggled to keep up with her thought process, "...Okay... Um... Yeah, whatever you say... Kimi..."

Kimi sighed prettily and wound a strand of hair around one of her fingers morosely, "So..." she began slowly, "Want to tell Kimi what's really on your mind?"

Manabe sent his essay one last look of longing before turning his attention back to the girl sitting next to him, "I think I'm feeling a bit... Lonely."

Kimi blinked, "Lonely?" He nodded. "Well don't worry about a thing! Kimi has just the solution!"  
"You do?"

"Mm-hm," said Kimi nodding eagerly, causing her waves of raven hair to bounce merrily to a tune of their own, "I know this guy, right? And like, I could totally see the two of you getting together!" When she spotted the look on his face she quickly added, "C'mon Manabe! What've you got to lose? You two would be the perfect couple, I know it!"

Manabe bit his lip hesitantly, "I don't know Kimi..." Much like the way he was beginning to regret giving Kimi a key to his apartment, he was also growing to resent confiding in her his sexuality.

But then again, looking at Kimi's eager-to-help face and also taking into account how very deprived he was... He sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to say this..._

"Alright, Kimi... Where can I meet him?"

- - -

Yuki was murmuring silent curses whilst he was skimming through the rumpled papers, scratching his head. The lone document teased him endlessly, taunting him to find it.

"Argh! Where is it!?" He muttered, gritting his teeth and tossing the papers aside onto the walnut desk. Yuki held his hand to his forehead, trying to remember where he'd put that damned paper.

"Hi, Yuki," Machi appeared at the doorway, walking in and waving a sheet of ivory paper. "I found this on the ground. I thought you might need it after the meeting."

Yuki's disheveled hair magically slunk back to its normal beautiful state after he took notice of the document he'd been looking for, for a good thirty minutes.

"Oh, thanks." He sighed, looking extremely relieved. "I needed that." He calmly received the paper from Machi and put it back into its file. Smiling, the Student Counsel President turned toward Machi and stated, "I've been so agitated lately, all this planning's wearing me out." She nodded, her russet strands of hair relaxed around her shoulders. "But I suppose I put myself up to it when I signed on..." He let out a breath of air, resting his hands on the Student Counsel desk.

"Maybe you need to...relax a little bit." Machi folded her arms to her side and glanced out of the open window. Yuki stared at the wooden door, contemplating her words.

"All this planning _is_ wearing you out," she continued, "what if you...do something fun?" He gazed at her questioningly.

"Maybe I should...but, don't worry, I don't want to worry you. I promise I won't collapse from exhaustion. Okay?" Yuki answered, rubbing his eyes and grinning. Machi smiled in return and continued to give her advice.

"Well, I know a guy you might like to meet..." Yuki blanched at these words.

"Ooh no, I remember when Kimi tried to set me up with someone. Trust me; these blind dates never work out well." He frowned at his words and ran his hand through his hair. Machi, however, resumed her little 'talk' with Yuki.

"Trust me, I'm not Kimi. And she didn't know that guy was 30, he looked young... But seriously, you'll have a great time with this guy. He's your age this time." She gave him a look that embodied full faith and trust. Hopefully.

He gazed at his hands, massaging them from their cramped state of writing documents and letters all day. Maybe he really did need to relax a bit. At least it would take his mind off of all of the planning and work he was doing.

"Well...alright. But no more kleptomaniacs this time."

- - -

"Oh no, no, no," moaned Kimi when she caught sight of Manabe as he walked out of his bedroom. He looked at her, obviously puzzled by her anxiety.

"What?" he asked blankly, he looked himself over. _Is there something on my face...?_

"You're wearing _**that**_ on your first date with him?" asked Kimi, voice laced with revulsion, "ew... No way, no way... I'm not letting you meet him dressed like some sort of man-whore... Not in a million years!"

Manabe scoffed, "I am _not _dressed like a man-whore! Okay? How do you even know what a 'man-whore' dresses like?"

Kimi hummed a little tune and bounced on the balls of her feet a little, avoiding his gaze, finally she turned to him and pouted, "Oh please Manabe..." When he continued to glare at her stubbornly, she rolled her eyes and placed her manicured hands together in an appeasing manner, "Fine, fine... You're not a man-whore. Sheesh. But seriously, what's with all the black? You look like you're going clubbing or something scandalous..."

Manabe appraised himself in a nearby full-length mirror, "What? I'm dressed to kill... Besides...black is slimming; I wanna make a good impression."

"Well, let me put it this way," said Kimi, "the guy I'm setting you up with isn't big on the whole... Provocative thing... He's very modest."

Manabe frowned, "You're setting me up with someone _modest_?"

"Trust in Kimi," said the raven haired girl as she spun around, "I know what I'm doing 'kay? Now, go change into something more... conservative... How about that shirt I got you for your birthday last year?"  
Manabe's frown deepened, "But that's so... fancy. What's with this guy? Is he some sort of rich snot?"

"...Maaaaybe...but you're a rich snot too, Mr. I-Don't-Shop-at-NORMAL-Stores-Because-I'm-Manabe-And-I-Only-Wear-_Designer_-Brands."

Yay for exceedingly long titles!

"Whatever," was Manabe's only reply, but he conceded defeat and headed over to his room to change into something more appropriate.

- - -

"But what about this? Is this too dressy? Maybe I should wear a different shirt." Yuki muttered to himself while Machi watched him from her position on his bed. She tilted her head slightly and answered, "Stop stressing out Yuki. It'll be okay...but that shirt is a little too dressy. Try something more...casual." He turned to his full length mirror and frowned. Walking into his closet, Yuki asked Machi, "So who is this guy? What does he look like?" She froze, her mind drawing a blank.

"Um...well...he has black hair...and he's...very good looking. Yes, very good looking. And um...that's about it." She nodded a few times to agree with her own statement.

"That's all? Well...okay...say, is this okay?" Yuki strolled out of his enormous walk-in closet wearing a dress shirt and a tie. Machi, cringing, stood up from the bed and walked up to a baffled Yuki.

"No, no, no, you're going to a movie. Not a trip to Paris." She preached. He stood there like a mannequin as she took his tie off, rumpled his pale pink dress shirt a few times and loosened his collar while tousling his once neat hair.

"There, you're well dressed, but you're not someone's business partner."

Yuki strolled over to his mirror once again and examined himself thoroughly.

"Hmm, well. I suppose... Hey, Machi? What-" Yuki was cut off by a tall figure who had popped his head in through the door.

"Say...Yuki! What _are_ you doing? Ooh, I understand... Is the prince going off on a quest of love?" Shigure grinned and started to back his head out of the door, "Just remember to close the window before you go on your quest, oh prince, it's getting cold. By the way, I do love your color choice. Pink does wonders for your complexion."

Machi found herself staring at Yuki quizzically after Shigure had walked away.

"Um...Yuki? Are you okay? Y-your vein's bulging... Yuki?" He simply shut his eyes and held up his hand toward her. She could see his gritted teeth constrain violent expressions.

"Let's...just...**go**."

Machi finally understood why Yuki had all that strain. _I'm totally getting him some stress balls next Christmas._

- - -

"_Hear the sound… Thee angels come screaming…" _Manabe sang along as _Heaven Help Us_ blared from his iPod's headphones, he was so tuned into his music he didn't even notice when his good friend from high school, Yuki Sohma, called his name from behind him.

"Manabe! Manabe!" called Yuki, cupping a hand around his mouth. The taller of the two either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, either way… Yuki was getting miffed. Scoffing impatiently, he stalked up to the raven haired man and was just about to tap him on the shoulder when…

"_SOMEONE SAVE US!!! HEAVEN HELP US NOW!!! COME CRASHING DOOOOWN!!!"_

Yuki jumped a foot as Manabe suddenly began yowling out the lyrics to some song or other.

"_WHILE SPITTING OUT THE BLOOD AND SCREAMING: SOMEONE SAVE US!!! HEEEAVEN HELP US NOOOO- _huh?"

Manabe's singing was cut off as Yuki snatched the headphones off his ears. Manabe spun around and stared at Yuki in annoyance. Yuki glared back stubbornly.

"What was that for?" snapped Manabe, grabbing his headphones back from Yuki's smaller hands. Yuki merely shook his head and sighed.

"You were doing it again," he said bluntly. It took Manabe a moment to realize what Yuki meant.

"Oh… Well…" he struggled for a good excuse, "Well, I can't help it if I hear a good song and wanna sing along!"

Yuki rolled his eyes in response… Then, seconds later, those same eyes widened in horror as Yuki realized what he was doing standing outside of the theater. He was here for his blind date! _Oh no,_ he wailed in his mind like the little primadona he most certainly was, _What if Manabe's still here when my date shows up?! He doesn't- no CAN'T- find out that I'm gay! NO!_

"What are you doing here?" he blurted, covering his gaping mouth with a hand, he took a step back from Manabe.

"Uh well I…" Manabe's voice trailed off, and soon his eyes had also widened; the horror in them identical to Yuki's. _Omigosh! _He shrieked in his head like the high school girl he most certainly was (deep, deep down), _Yuki's here! AND my dates gonna show up any second now! Oh cra-ap! Crapcrapcrap!!! This is not good! This is SO not good!  
_

"What am I doing here?!" shouted Manabe, echoing Yuki, "What are YOU doing here?!"

"I don't see how that's any of your business!" hollered Yuki, fists clenching into knots at his side.

"Fine!" yelled Manabe, pulling out his cell phone quick-as-a-whip and quickly punching in Kimi's number.

"Fine!" echoed Yuki doing the same with his phone, only he was furiously tapping in Machi's number instead.

- - -

Kimi and Machi were hanging out in Kimi's living room, watching chick flicks and gossiping about high school life in general. Kimi was in the middle of showing off her new manicure to Machi when both their cell phones rang at once.

Machi looked at Kimi nervously, "You don't suppose…?"

"I really hope not," muttered Kimi as she flipped her cell open, "Hello?"

Beside her, Machi did the same thing, "Hello?"

Both girls looked at each other at the same time, each wearing nearly the same look of dismay. Kimi cupper one hand over the mouth of her pink phone and whispered, "It's Manabe."

Machi nodded before saying grimly, "It's Yuki."

Then at the same time they both said: "Oh...crap!" while slapping their hands to their foreheads.

- - -

"What am I going to do, Machi?" asked Yuki in an urgent whisper as he kept his voice low, "The guy you're trying to set me up with will be here any second! What if he think Manabe and I are going out?! And worse, what if Manabe finds out that I'm gay?!... Machi? _Machi?_ Machi, are you even listening to m-…

…She hung up." Yuki stared down at his cell phone blankly. Machi had never hung up on him before… What could it mean?

Fifteen feet away, Manabe too was staring down at his phone with an oddly surprised look, "She hung up," he said, too shocked to properly form a single emotion.

Yuki looked over at Manabe and sighed, he strolled over to the other boy before saying, "So…" he began lamely, "What _are _you doing here, hm?"

Manabe looked at the ground before catching Yuki's gaze, a light blush spread across his cheeks, "Well I'm… Kind've meeting someone here…"

Yuki tilted his head curiously, "Like a date?"

"Er, yeah," said Manabe scratching the back of his head, he chuckled a little.

"What's her name?" asked Yuki, still eyeing Manabe with that look of polite curiosity.

"Uh well… It's a blind date, a friend of mine sort of paired us up," he said, cleverly avoiding mentioning the fact that it wasn't a girl he was meeting. He looked up at Yuki and bobbed his head encouragingly, "What about you?"  
"Um…" Yuki hesitated, "I'm here on a blind date too… But I don't know…" He glanced at his watch, "They're really late though…"

"Yeah," said Manabe, mirroring Yuki as he too checked the time, "so is my date."

Yuki gave a short, thoughtful hum. And then realization dawned on both men at the same time.

There was a brief, split second, during which you could actually see the light bulbs flicking on over their heads. Then…

"You!"

"_You_!"

"You," hissed Yuki, pointing a finger at Manabe accusingly, "You and Machi planned this out didn't you?! You're in it together! You're doing this to humiliate me!"

"You don't need any help from me," joked Manabe. Indeed though, he was right, Yuki was causing quite the scene. After all, how often do you see a highly attractive teenage guy practically hopping in the middle of the street out of anger?

Exactly.

However it seemed Manabe's words had had some effect on Yuki for the silver haired teen seemed to be regaining control of himself. Yukie sighed tiredly and brought a hand to his forehead where he began massaging the creases in it. (Did he have any?) Manabe too sighed wearily and folded his arms before leaning back on the balls of his feet.

"So…" said Manabe carefully examining Yuki's expression, "Machi told you she was setting you up with a girl… Am I right? And she failed to give you a name too?"

"Well…" Yuki looked at the floor, a light blush spreading across his pale countenance, "Actually, she… She was… I was… She told me," he paused here and took a deep, steadying breath, "that she was setting me up with a guy because well… She knows I'm… gay."

"You-… You are?" asked Manabe, well this was a new one to him. Yuki Sohma?

Prince of the High School?

**Gay?**

It just didn't fit, and man, were those fan club girls gonna go crazy.

Yuki's head drooped and he nodded, nervously yet confirming all the same. Manabe let out a low whistle.

"Huh…" He glanced at Yuki thoughtfully for a moment before hanging his head and saying with finality, "I am too. Kimi told me she was gonna introduce me to a male friend of hers who'd be interested so I… Yeah. This is awkward."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah..."

"Awkward."

"Yeah."

They stood there for a moment, bathed in uncomfortable silence. Yuki watched the many shoppers going past them in the hall of the mall and Manabe hummed a little tune and flipped idly through his cell phone. Finally he snapped the phone shut with an irritated sigh and glanced at Yuki. He made a quick snap decision and decided he couldn't take this anymore.

"Alright," he said, making the decision that it was time for him to take charge of the situation, "That's it. I can't take this silence anymore! C'mon Yun-yun!" He cried gallantly as he pulled the shorter of the two along by the wrist.

"Wh-What are you doing?" asked Yuki, taken aback by Manabe's actions.

"I didn't get dressed and come all the way here for nothing!" said Manabe indignantly, "Now hurry up! We still have five minutes before the movie starts, dammit! We are going on a date! AND we are GOING to have fun!"

Yuki sighed wearily as he proceeded in letting Manabe drag him to the theater.

It was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Fruba: Okay then… First chapter is finished… Ah… Feels good to have it done eh Janey?

Janey? A- Are you still there? Hello? ANYBODY?!

Oh… Right… Janey's not here right now. Basically what we're doing is emailing each other the story back and forth. I write some and send it to her… She writes more… And every now and then we go to each other's houses to write'm together! So I just finished this up. Personally I don't like the ending that much but eh… Good enough.

Moving on, as stated in the summary this is a collection of Manuki one-shots. AND… From this point on they will all be challenges left to us by the reviewers. If you want to leave us a prompt then please follow the following format.

**Object.**

**Phrase.**

So the "object" will just be a noun like: cow, plate, game, remote control etc. And that noun will somehow be involved in the plot of the one-shot. And the phrase has to be something you want one of the characters to say at some point in the story. It can be something logical to something totally insane. We prefer the latter.

So thanks for tuning into our first chapter! I'm gonna run this by Janey and then she'll get it all set for posting datcha? Great!

She ran it by me...weeheeheehee...

Oh, and most importantly, please review, people! It'd bring us so much joy!

-bliss-


End file.
